


Heavenly Forbidden

by larryismarried



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Gay, Greece, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Toplouis, bottomHarry, old time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryismarried/pseuds/larryismarried
Summary: they said that if anything happen to be a disaster in your love life, blame aphrodite. but what if they are heavenly forbidden?





	1. Heavenly Forbidden

'If Aphrodite is angry, she might make you fall in love with the most repulsive person you know, or a toy poodle, or a telephone pole.' - Percy Jackson and The Greek Gods

 

 

Harry Styles was just an ordinary kid. Living his best life at the age of 17 and did not care for anything. Except one, falling in love with the god( dess ). Yep. It was a thing back then.

 

He knows about the story of Zeus and all his affair with the mortals. And what happens when his wife Hera found out.

 

Harry did a great job not minding other business. Besides he has other things to do. Being under the shadows of his brother who happen to be one of the greatest heroes in Greece might be the reason why. Until one day, an encounter with one of the god changed everything.

 

'I am the god of death. You should be afraid.' - Thanatos / Louis Tomlinson.

 

'You are one of the most beautiful 'person' I have ever meet.' - Harry Styles.

 

'This is wrong. This must come to end. Take him. Or I shall do it by myself.' - Erebus

 

'Brother, I know you love him. But he is a mortal.' - Hypnos


	2. different

He might not be a great man like his brother, but he sure has written the history of his own. Being the younger brother to one of Greek heroes make him often being compared to Harriet.

 

He prefers being a normal teenage boy at his age. 17 and free without any responsibility. Especially not for saving a country. Unlike other boys at his age, he rather roaming around the garden in Thebes or forest then attending a sword class.

 

He didn't aim to be like Hercules or Achilles. He fell in love with books and nature. He prefers listening about the heroes rather than being one of them. He keeps his pet otter, Arrow by his side all the time. He found it when he was 7.Arrow was stuck among a dam built by the beavers at the end of a river behind his house. For some reason, he could actually speak animal. He would talk to all the creature in the forest and gain news from them.

 

Young Harry thought that it was normal to speak to the animal when he was 4. He came home running with a little fox by his side. He was crying with red eyes and puffy nose as the other kids were teasing him each time he speaks with the animals.

 

Some call him crazy. Some call him a curse. but Harry is fine with that. He tends to not care about what people told about him.

 

"Harry, here you are. I've been looking for you for hours." a raspy voice called. He turns around catching the glimpse of a shiny armour and a silhouette of a buff man walking towards him.

 

"Harriet, what are you doing here?"

 

"Looking for you, of course, Mother is worried about you. You should not go into this forest alone."

 

"Well, I'm not alone. Arrow is here with me." He pets the otter on the head.

 

'Yeah tell him I'm strong enough to kill a cyclops'

 

Harry giggles. Harriet looks at his little brother with a soft smile. Harry is special. "what are you laughing at huh?"

"It's nothing. Arrow is talking crap."

 

'No I'm not!' Arrow squeal.

 

"Come on let's go home." The young boy nodded. Arrow climbed onto his shoulder as Harriet help him to get up. He admires his brother from the back. Harriet was 15 when he defeated a cyclops. 17 when he killed a Minotaur and 18 when he saves their city from the attack of Chimera. Harriet is the symbols of brave. The citizens built a statue of him at the middle of the city. Not as big as the Gods but still every time someone passes by their city, they will see the statue of him.

 

At the dining table, Des make sure everyone tell about how their days are going. And Harriet goes chanting and ranting about how the other guys are not in his league and it was a waste to fight with them during battles and about how excited he is to join the king's army. 

 

Gemma on the other side would tell about how her medical class went through, a girl accidentally brews the wrong potion, a girl who hurt herself while treating others. Which left the relentless young Harry fidgeting his finger. He always blurted out the same thing during dinner.

 

'Oh I went into the forest, it's spring.'

 

'Oh, the forest is so beautiful during fall.'

 

'It's summer so kinda hot there.'

 

'I didn't go anywhere. Snow is everywhere.'

 

"Harry? How's your day?"

 

"Umm. Fine I guess." Soft and slow as if he was whispering to himself yet loud enough to be heard by Des. 

 

He looks at his youngest son softly. Trying to catch his gaze but the young boy fixed his eyes on his plate. 

 

"Do you guys heard about Death?"

 

"Thanatos?" Harriet blurted out. He, who always fight in the battlefield knows too well about Death.  It's true that Ares is the God of War but Thanatos, he controlled the death. He brings those who run out of breath to Hades. And during the war, Thanatos is a busy 'man'.

 

The green eyes beamed with excitement. Staring at his father, waiting for him to continue the story. 

 

"Thanatos was the Greek god of nonviolent deaths. In some occasion he's considered to be a personified spirit of death rather than a god but who knows. The touch of Thanatos was gentle, often compared to the touch of Hypnos, who was the god of sleep. Thanatos and Hypnos are twins; this is where the saying, "Death, and his brother, sleep," comes from."

 

He took a sip of his wine before continue, " There is this guy name Sisyphus and please have mercy for those who tried to say his name. Well, he is a messed up dude. Sisyphus's problem was that he didn't want to die.

 

 One day, Death showed up at his house. And by Death, I mean Thanatos, the god of death, the Grim Reaperino, who was one of Hades's main lieutenants. Sisyphus opened the door and found a big guy with black feathery wings looming over him. In the old days, Thanatos required a signature from his 'victim' like the delivery thing. At this point, Sisyphus decided to trick the Death. He whacked Thanatos in the head and tied him before stuffing him under the bed."

 

The whole dinning room tried so hard not to burst into laughter. 

 

"Really Father? He really hide Thanatos under his bed?” the the young man asked. 

”Well, I am not sure about it but some says that he get away with it at first but it was chaos everywhere. Without Thanatos, people just stop dying. Nobody object at first. If you are supposed to die but you didn't, why would you complain?”

”Eventually Hades asked Hermes to go a look for Thanatos. Hermes made a mental note to wear a strong helmet to avoid being whacked like Thanatos. From that day, Thanatos never asked for a signature. He just ripped people soul.”

Harriet made that ’Oh he really ripped people soul like a maniac. You should see him during the war.’ look. 

"That's it kids. Now go to bed."

"Mom, really?" Gem asking. Anne gave her the glare making the lady sigh before nodding. 

”It’s not proper for a fine lady to sigh, now help me clean all of this. Both of you, bed now.” 

That night the young lad can't sleep. Fearing that Death might visit him during his sleep. 


End file.
